


No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)

by Charm_Caster1127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In memory of Alan Rickman, Other, Sad, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm_Caster1127/pseuds/Charm_Caster1127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tribute to Alan Rickman, Song fic, No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young) by Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)

**_"No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)"_ **

 

Pain.

**_A hand above the water_ **

Pain and tiredness, that was all he could feel.

**_An angel reaching for the sky_ **

Oh how he wanted it to be over.

**_Is it raining in Heaven -_ **

He was done fighting.

**_Do you want us to cry?_ **

"You have... You have your mother's eyes," Snape spoke ever so softly

 

**_And everywhere the broken-hearted_ **

He felt his eyes slowly close,

**_On every lonely avenue_ **

and  the last thing he saw before they closed,

**_No-one could reach them_ **

were a pair of green eyes just like his childhood friend,

**_No-one but you_ **

full of silent tears that threatened to fall. 

 

**_One by one_ **

He felt the last of his strength drain away.

**_Only the Good die young_ **

He was dying.

**_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_ **

It wasn't exactly unexpected. 

**_And life goes on -_ **

Death, that is.

**_Without you…_ **

He looked up

 

**_Another Tricky Situation_ **

For a moment he was saddened,

**_I get to drownin' in the Blues_ **

that it was him making those eyes so sad.

**_And I find myself thinkin'_ **

And then he felt himself let go.

**_Well - what would you do?_ **

And Severus Snape was no more.

 

**_Yea! - it was such an operation_ **

Severus Snape is going to meet Lily Potter again, but now in the sky.

**_Forever paying every due_ **

"It's time isn't it?"

**_Hell, you made a sensation_ **

Lily nodded

**_You found a way through - and_ **

"I…I'm…" He looked at her, unable to finish his sentence.

  
  


**_One by one_ **

Lilly grabbed his hand and held it

**_Only the Good die young_ **

_ "It's okay to be scared.  _

**_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_ **

Going home can be one of the scariest thing about life."

**_We'll remember -_ **

Home...

**_Forever…_ **

He was going home

  
  


**_And now the party must be over_ **

He awoke in a playground. 

**_I guess we'll never understand_ **

The playground where he met Lily.

**_The sense of your leaving_ **

He saw her coming towards him with a beautiful, graceful smile.

**_Was it the way it was planned?_ **

His best friend was here. A tear escaped his eye.

 

**_And so we grace another table_ **

"Lilly!" He sobbed gently and held her tightly in his arms. 

**_And raise our glasses one more time_ **

"Oh how I have missed you...I am so sorry..."

**_There's a face at the window_ ** _  
_ _ "I'm sorry. I didn't treat him right-Lily, can you forgive me?" _

**_And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye…_ **

"You saved his life, Sev. You protected him. That's enough for me" She took his hand. "Thank you"

 

**_One by one_ **

"My dearest Severus,

**_Only the Good die young_ **

you have honored me everyday. 

**_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_ **

You have touched so many lives.”

**_Cryin' for nothing_ **

“Thank you,Lily ”

**_Cryin' for no-one_ **

"Have you been waiting for me after all this time?" She asked wonderingly.

**_No-one but you_ **

"Always."


End file.
